


Happy Holidays

by deliriumbubbles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: AU in which a certain pod didn't come down.James and Kara work after hours close to Christmas.





	

“Do you have those interview notes I gave you- Oh.”

Kara looked up to see James staring directly above her. She pinked a bit and pressed her lips together. It was mistletoe. 

“When did that get there?” Kara objected.

“They came in last night to decorate. I’m not surprised you didn’t notice, since you’ve been out all week chasing this story.” James slipped his hands into his pockets and leaned back onto the desk that had once belonged to Winn. 

And he smiled. Kara’s face threatened to go from pink to red. Although she had put the brakes on their relationship when James had gotten his promotion (there was just something not right about dating the boss when she was starting a new phase of her career), that smile of his still made her feel weak. Not kryptonite weak, which was associated with nausea and pain.

A good weak. Fluttery chest, hot face, jelly knees weak.

“We can’t. Okay? I’m sorry,” Kara murmured the last bit and scurried over to another desk to look through her sources. “I um, I need to get this done. Snapper is going to flay me alive if I don’t have something solid for him soon.”

“I’d like to see him try.” James stood and strolled over to her. “What’s your feeling on how he’s doing, by the way? Is he running the department well? I feel like the quality of work has improved under him, but I have my doubts about him personally.”

“Why are you asking me? I’m just a stringer.”

“Because you’re just a stringer, and if he’s going to lead the department, he needs to be able to work with new reporters who need to learn.” James settled at a respectful distance from her. “Plus, you’re one of the most stubborn people I know when you think you’re right.”

Kara made a noise and looked up at him in annoyance. 

James suppressed a chuckle. “ _He’s_ the exact same way.”

“Do you mean Snapper or Clark?” Kara crossed her arms. She was used to the way James referred to her cousin without even saying his name.

James opened his mouth and settled his hands on his hips. “You know? Both.”

Kara considered that for a moment, then nodded.

“Anyway, my point was: You’re incredibly stubborn, but you’ve told me that he helped your article on Luthor. You wouldn’t hold back on ‘im, good and bad.”

“Well-” Kara turned back to her work. “-I’ll give you a full report later. In general, I think he’s an easier boss to please than Cat was.”

“Hm. Okay.” 

Kara could imagine James behind her. Nodding his head, crossing those warm and inviting arms. Her mind flitted back to that night in her apartment when she’d taken a leap of faith and just _kissed_ James. It had been exhilarating, and frightening, and good. And she wondered what it would be like, just once, to give it another try. Would it be just as much of a rush? Had she built the moment up in her head, unable to separate the joy of that moment from the crushing pain of the next, when James hadn’t known her?

James reached over her and set a folder in front of her. The notes. She reached for them.

“Oh! Thank you! Oh, my god. I have so much to do here, I-” 

Their hands touched. Her heart skipped. Instead of taking the folder, she took his hand in her own. He let her. Then he let her stroke his large, strong hand with her slender fingers.

“Kara…”

Kara let go of his hand and turned away. “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“I was going to say, before, um… I always understood your decision. And I agree with you that it’s not appropriate. We’re on the same page here.” James placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. “You don’t ever have to apologize for this. Even if it’s uncomfortable.”

“I just feel like this is all my fault.”

“I’m the one who got promoted.”

“I’m the one finding herself.”

“Now how can I fault you for that? Aren’t we both doing that? Me, stepping into Cat’s role. You trying on a new career.” James gave one shoulder a squeeze. “It’s hard, but we’ve been through worse.”

“Isn’t that the truth.” Kara laughed softly. Then, she swallowed hard. “But I don’t deal with change too well.” She picked up her papers and faced James once again. “I have to go…”

She quickly glanced around the office. They were absolutely alone.

Kara lifted onto her toes and then into the air. James’ eyes widened as he tilted his head back follow her. Then, she pressed a kiss to the top of his head, causing him to let out a heavy sigh. When she pulled back, he laughed softly and looked at her with a raised brow. 

“You like to be on top, huh?”

“Just evening the playing field.” Kara touched back down and shifted her papers and bit her lip. 

“Hey-”

“Happy holidays, James,” Kara said as she retreated toward the elevator.


End file.
